


From Asphodel, with Love

by BrassOctopi



Series: modernized mythology [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrassOctopi/pseuds/BrassOctopi
Summary: Sometimes the forbidden fruit is sweetest.





	From Asphodel, with Love

Mother, they say he kidnapped me

but you cannot kidnap the willing

only make them an offer that they eagerly accept

He offered me jewels and a crown

What was it you said I could have? A little garden

with certain herbs that would grow easy

but you would never let me cook

You dressed me in taffeta and lace

that matched the first spring flowers

you wove into my braid

Even though I said I hated the colors

Now I wear dark silks

a craggy crown of cold obsidian

and a jet black ring on my left ring finger

that matches his eyes

Mother, I ate the seeds with purpose

my only regret in these millennia

is that I only ate six

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my girlfriend, who had a controlling mother who doesn't particularly like me.


End file.
